oldtantarfandomcom-20200213-history
TUNT
The TUNT or Trisillion Universe Network Treaty, was a treaty created to guide the TUN and interuniversal law writen over 10 billion years ago and is still in effect today. Setup: The TUNT is broken into major sections by number and parts(laws etc.) by another, and referenced as TUNT.SECTION.PART example TUNT.34.5 is rule five of section 34. TUN.0.0(PRELUDE) We the signers of this treaty, and membersof the TUN, agree to abide by the laws, rules, guidelines, and regulations set by this treaty, or risk reparation, punishment, and expulsion from the TUN. TUNT.1 - Respect all Life -- We agree to follow all the rules in the Etstrata of the Cor"ona Carta. --- All Sentient, Dominant, Soulful beings in the TUN will receive all the rights put forth in the Etstrata of the Cor"ona Carta. ---- We agree to Attempt to maintain a balance in the Omniverse TUNT.2 - Members of the TUN must be active universes -- Universes with their balance Shifted toward Evil or Good by over 85% may be exempt from joining the TUN* : the Alterk system is exempt from this rule due to rules stared in TUNT.6 --- Corrupt universes can not join the TUN and will be seen as an enemy ---- All members should adopt IU-TUN approved measuring, and economic systems aside of their own ----- There is to be a* gardian speceis for each of the four great universe systems, This species shall watch over and protect the balance and well being of the systerms and defend The Cor"ona Hon-e(Great six original universes) from harm: *For the Nerrum universes of the Relm system: Et Cantalyth The Humans *For the Inspiron System: The Musels *For the Trisillion universe: The Tantar *For The Altrek system*: The Chektar for the Chek universes, and the Altrentians for the Altrentia universes, both will guard Starga. *: the Alterk system can have two due to rules stared in TUNT.6 ------ All members will be protected by the IUDP from IU-Threats TUNT.3 - Wars are prohibited between two TUN active universes. Any two TUN universes at war will be removed from the TUN untill the conflict is resolved. -- Wars between a TUN universe and a non TUN universe are permitted as long as they are just, or against a corrupt enemy. --- No universe can attack an unprotected universe without a completely just reason and aproval of any Purple rank personell. ---- Universes in the TUN do not have to provide assistence in war to other universes in the TUN ----- IUDP help may be requested in war assistment as long as TUNT.3.2 is applied. ------ No one shal ever eradicate an enemy species or their universe to win a war, or otherwise. TUNT.4 - A universe shall be deemed as Active when one or more of the following are met: *IU- travel is attained in the universe free of outside influence *The technology/intelegence reaches a level where it is safe to intigrate into the IU-Society *Forced Activation due to corruption, or a high level infection. *Accidental Activation due to IU-Interference that cannot be covered up or explained *TUN Decision *Nessesary notceable IUDP interference -- A universe shall be deemed Corrupt when one or more of the following conditions are met: *The balance has been completely shifted toward Good or Evil* *Irrimoveable Darkness Presence *The universe is controled by a leader/lifeform/other who/that wishes to bring harm to/ disbalance other universes *TUN Decision *Universal Glitch *High level infection *Any sign of the 's presence in any way shape or form. *: the Alterk system is exempt from this rule due to rules stared in TUNT.6 --- A universe shall be deemed infected when one or more of the following conditions are met, infection level depends on the severety of the infection: *Darkness presence *Shadow presence *Any sign of the 's presence in any way shape or form. TUNT.5 - Any member of the TUN may travel with complete freedom to any active universe in the TUN -- Travel to any restricted universe is prohibited, and travel to protected universes require Blue level clearence --- Travel to(or from, in extreem cases) a Corrupt universe is forbiden without Purple level clearence. This rule does not effect IUDP officers assighned to these universes, unless the universe becomes quarantined. ---- Travel to and from a non-activated universe by a member of the TUN is permitted as long as all of the following rules are followed: *Do not reveal yourself *Do not interfere *Do not take anything back you didn't bring *Bring everything you took back *Do not cause harm to the universe *Follow all other TUN laws and rules *You must have Green level clearence *If a member of the IUDP or other TUN organization, no clearince is needed, you only need to inform the comander or other purple/blue level personell. ----- Time travel is strictly prohibited unless a Purple Level Personell has given you permission, you do not interfere, and it is for a just reason. Anyone caught interfereing with time in any way other than the above will be subject to harsh punishment. ------